Time Lost
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "Amava-o demais; como podera deixar que chegasse a tal ponto? Davis nunca lhe corresponderia."


**Título: **Time lost

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Davis/Daisuke & Ken

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade.

**Sinopse:** "Amava-o demais; como podera deixar que chegasse a tal ponto? Davis nunca lhe corresponderia."

**Notas da História:** Digimon não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Davis suspirou derrotado assim que pousou o telefone no seu devido lugar.

Já fazia algum tempo que Ken parecia estar a evitá-lo; deixara de ir aos encontros entre os digiescolhidos, não atendia o telemóvel e quando Davis ligava para sua casa era sempre a sua mãe que atendia dizendo que o filho não estava, que estava a estudar ou que já estava a dormir.

Dirigiu-se então para a sua cama mirando o teto e pensando em como deixara que aquela situação chegasse àquele ponto. Há pouco mais de um mês atrás notara ligeiras mudanças no comportamento do melhor amigo quando estava perto de si. Começara a ficar mais calado do que o habitual e mais distante; às vezes parecia que o corpo estava presente, mas a mente estava bem longe. Ao princípio Davis pensou que o amigo apenas estava muito ocupado com os estudos e por isso não achou que devesse preocupar-se, até Ken se afastar de vez. E já lá ia quase um mês.

Teria ele dito ou feito algo que o outro não tivesse gostado? Se fosse o caso o que poderia ter sido?

Suspirou uma vez mais, já tinha decidido: iria falar com ele quer ele quisesse ou não.

Olhou para o relógio da sua mesa-de-cabeceira e decidiu que o melhor era ir dormir, amanhã iria fazer-lhe uma visita logo de manhã, seria sábado por isso não haveria problema e, desta vez, ele não ia escapar.

Ken suspirou aliviado assim que ouviu a sua mãe acabar a chamada com Davis. Sabia que o amigo não ia desistir até falar consigo, mas não se sentia preparado para o enfrentar e nem sabia se alguma vez se sentiria. Não se sentia bem ao evitá-lo, mas desde há algum tempo que começara a nutrir sentimentos nada castos por ele. Sentimentos que iam para além da amizade, e Davis com certeza acharia repugnantes. A última coisa que Ken queria era que o seu melhor amigo o odiasse e se afastasse definitivamente, não conseguiria viver com o ódio do moreno, por isso afastara-se antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo do qual se arrependeria mais tarde. No entanto, a insistência do amigo não ajudava em nada. Aquilo que Ken mais queria era que aqueles sentimentos desaparecessem, para assim poder voltar a falar com ele, ou pelo menos que eles amenizassem, mas parecia que estavam cravados em si de tal modo que não havia maneira de os fazer ir embora. Queria tanto ser correspondido, mas sabia que tal era impossível.

Amava-o demais; como poderá deixar que chegasse a tal ponto? Davis nunca lhe corresponderia.

Queria ter alguém com quem pudesse desabafar. Wormmon era o único que o ouviria sem o julgar, mas ele estava no mundo digital desde que os problemas tinham acabado, e não ia voltar tão cedo. Não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse falar, não era propriamente íntimo de nenhum dos outros, considerava-os seus amigos sim, mas nunca se sentia à vontade com eles se Davis não estivesse por perto. Basicamente ele era o seu pilar e essa conclusão só fazia com que tudo aquilo doesse mais e se tornasse mais assustador.

Será que aquele era o seu castigo por em tempos ter sido tão mau? Seria possível que nunca pararia de sofrer?

Deitou-se na sua cama e tapou-se completamente deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem, e chorou até adormecer.

**…**

Acordou com o barulho da campainha que se propagava por toda a casa. Sabia que os seus pais não estavam em casa, pois no dia anterior tinham-lhe dito que iam visitar uns familiares e só voltariam na segunda-feira. Ken recusara-se a ir, dizendo que estava cansado por causa dos estudos, mas a verdade era que queria ficar sozinho, fechado no seu quarto e chorar.

Levantou-se, ainda meio zonzo por ter acabado de acordar, e passou pela casa de banho para lavar a cara rapidamente antes de ir abrir a porta a quem quer que fosse.

E quem encontrou do outro lado da porta fez com que congelasse no lugar e um arrepio lhe percorresse o corpo todo. – **Davis!?** – Questionou meio atarantado, não estava nada à espera de o ver ali. Na realidade nunca pensou na possibilidade do outro o vir confrontar em sua casa, até porque passara bastante tempo. Que ingenuidade a sua.

- **Posso entrar?** – Davis pronunciou-se, e ouvir a sua voz depois de tanto tempo fê-lo estremecer.

- **C-claro, e-entra.** – Gaguejou afastando-se para sair do caminho, e como Davis já conhecia a casa dirigiu-se logo para a sala.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles durante alguns minutos, e o primeiro a quebrá-lo foi Davis.

- **Porque é que me tens andado a evitar?** – Perguntou sem qualquer tipo de rodeios.

- **E-eu não te tenho andado a evitar.** – Mentiu. – **E-eu só tenho a-andado ocupado com os estudos e…**

- **Mentiroso!** – Interrompeu-o bruscamente. – **Estás tão ocupado com os teus malditos estudos que nem podes atender o telemóvel?**

- **Eu, eu…** - Baixou a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer. – **Gomen.** – Murmurou engolindo em seco tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer.

Davis olhou-o mais atentamente analisando-o melhor; via-se perfeitamente que tinha acabado de acordar, vira que tinha olheiras e a maneira como se abraçava a si próprio e tremia mostrava uma fragilidade tal que Davis sentiu algo dentro do seu peito doer e uma vontade enorme de o abraçar e proteger do que quer que fosse o assolou.

- **Ken.** – Chamou calmamente. – **Porquê? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse que tu não gostaste e fez com que tu te afastasses?**

- **Iie. **– Abanou a cabeça. – **O problema não és tu… sou eu.**

- **Não percebo.** – Ficou confuso. – **Explica-me.** – Pediu.

Ken recuou um passo receoso e abanou a cabeça novamente. – **Não posso.**

- **Porquê?** – Perguntou impaciente.

- **Porque tu não vais gostar!** – Quase gritou. – **Porque eu não quero que tu me odeies. Porque eu tenho medo.** – E enquanto falava começara a gesticular desesperadamente.

- **Hey! Pára com isso.** – Agarrou-lhe os braços detendo-o. – **Porque é que eu haveria de te odiar? Eu nunca seria capaz disso, tu és o meu melhor amigo.**

- **É só isso, não é?**

- **O quê?** – Questionou confuso.

_Ah Davis! Tu às vezes consegues ser mesmo denso._

- **É só isso, não é?** – Repetiu. – **É só isso que eu sou para ti, um amigo.** – Sussurrou tristemente.

Davis parou e ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, pensativo. Poderia ser…?

Davis podia ser lento, e não perceber as coisas à primeira, mas eventualmente acabava por lá chegar (apesar de, por vezes, demorar mais tempo do que era aconselhável).

- **O que queres dizer com isso, exatamente?** – Perguntou calmamente.

- **Que eu te amo seu idiota!** – Gritou encarando-o finalmente, só depois se dando conta do que acabara de confessar.

E Davis assustou-se. Não pela confissão, mas sim pelo grito e pelas lágrimas que lhe banhavam a face. Lentamente foi soltando-o e Ken já conseguia sentir o sabor amargo e a dor da rejeição, quando uns braços calorosos envolveram o seu corpo.

- **Idiota.** – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ken soluçou levando as suas mãos para as costas do amigo e apertando a blusa que ele trajava com força. E então permitiu-se chorar no seu ombro.

Ficaram algum tempo assim onde o único som que se ouvia era os soluços do detentor da amabilidade. Até que pararam e de repente Davis sentiu um peso sobre os seus braços. Quando reparou, Ken adormecera.

Sorriu verdadeiramente e deu um jeito de o pegar no colo dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

**…**

Acordou com o barulho de algo a cair. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para se habituar à pouca luz que escapava pelos cortinados fechados.

Levantou-se e quando pôs os pés no chão lembrou-se da conversa com Davis e da sua declaração arriscada. Teria sido um sonho? Ouvia mais alguns barulhinhos que pareciam vir da cozinha. Mas os seus pais não estavam em casa, pois não?

Hesitante, saiu do seu quarto e caminhou lentamente até à cozinha, estancando ao dar de caras com Davis. Não tinha sido um sonho?

- **Oh! Já acordaste.** – Davis sorriu assim que notara a presença do outro. Viu Ken olhar incrédulo para si, desviando depois o olhar para a comida em cima da mesa. – **Eu fiz o pequeno-almoço. Tu só dormiste durante mais ou menos uma hora; são quase 9h agora.** – Explicou colocando uma jarra de sumo de laranja natural em cima da mesa.

- **O-o-obrigado.** – Agradeceu enquanto, lentamente, se sentava numa cadeira, mantendo a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder o rubor que se apoderava da sua face.

Comeram em silêncio. Um silêncio deveras constrangedor, principalmente para Ken que evitava olhar o amigo pois sentia os olhos dele cravados em si.

Davis também comia, pois a primeira coisa que fizera ao acordar foi vestir-se e sair de casa para ir falar com Ken, e nem parara para tomar o pequeno-almoço, o que surpreendera a sua mãe.

Enquanto o amigo dormia, Davis tinha pensado naquilo que Ken tinha dito, ou melhor, gritado: "_Que eu te amo, seu idiota!_". Não podia negar que tal revelação tinha sido um choque para si, mas também não podia negar que algo no seu íntimo pulou de satisfação e alegria. Já há algum tempo que sabia que sentia algo para além de amizade pelo melhor amigo, só não sabia se era desejo, atração, curiosidade… não sabia se era amor. Demorara algum tempo a aceitar, mas depois desistiu de tentar enganar a si próprio; já bastava ter de enganar e de esconder de Ken, pois não queria perder a sua amizade.

Mas agora, com aquela declaração inesperada, sentimentos até então guardados no fundo do seu âmago tinham voltado à tona. E aquilo que Davis mais fez enquanto o amigo dormia fora pensar nos seus sentimentos. E a conclusão era só uma: amava-o. O sentimento sempre estivera lá, mas como sempre Davis era demasiado lento e despistado para notar; fora preciso o afastamento repentino e a confissão para se dar conta. _Idiota!_, pensou. Tinha a certeza de que fizera Ken sofrer durante todo aquele tempo graças à sua estupidez!

Ken, visivelmente incomodado com o silêncio entre eles, perguntava-se porque é que Davis ainda ali estava depois daquilo. Supostamente ele devia tê-lo deixado de qualquer jeito e ido embora. Então porquê? Queria perguntar, mas não se atrevia sequer a levantar a cabeça para o olhar, além de que parecia que a sua voz tinha desaparecido.

Lentamente levantou-se pegando na sua loiça e levando-a para o lava-loiça, se iam ficar naquele silêncio ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa ou enlouqueceria. Estava quase a acabar quando de repente sentiu dois braços rodearem o seu corpo, com o susto deu um pulo largando tudo e virando-se.

- **Davis, o que…!** – Foi interrompido por uns lábios que pousaram nos seus suavemente.

Aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer? Por momentos ficou sem reação, de olhos arregalados e com os braços pendurados ao lado do corpo. Davis compreendeu, mas não desistiu. Apertou-o mais contra si e enquanto uma mão repousava na cintura do amado a outra afundou-se nos cabelos do mesmo, e pressionando mais os seus lábios contra os dele começou a pedir gentilmente passagem com a lingua. Passagem essa que lentamente foi cedida. Aos poucos Ken pareceu finalmente voltar a si. Instintivamente levantou os braços e rodeou o pescoço de Davis começando então a corresponder ao ósculo. Ainda não compreendia muito bem o que estava a acontecer, mas não ia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade. Se aquilo era um sonho, não queria acordar nunca mais.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, minutos que pareceram tanto tempo e tão pouco; e assim que separaram os lábios Davis beijou-o na testa e continuou a abraça-lo deixando-o pousar a cabeça no seu ombro.

- **Desculpa.** – Sussurrou afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- **Porque é que estás a pedir desculpa?** – Questionou confuso. – **Quem devia pedir perdão era eu.**

- **Desculpa por não ter percebido antes.** – Sentiu-se corar. – **Eu sabia que sentia algo a mais, mas não sabia bem o que era, eu… tu sabes como é que eu sou.** – Sorriu atrapalhado.

- **Sim. Eu sei.** – Riu contido, ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer. – **Davis?**

- **Sim?**

- **O… o que é que isto significa?** – Questionou hesitante.

- **Significa que agora não tens mais razões para ficares afastado de mim. Muito pelo contrário.** – Sorriu afastando-se minimamente, pegou-o pela mão levando-o para o quarto e deitando-o na cama. _Que bom que ele substituiu o beliche por uma cama de solteiro, espaçosa o suficiente para dois_, pensou vagamente.

Ken corou imensamente com o ato. – **O-o-o que vais fazer?** – Questionou nervoso.

- **Hun?** – Indagou confuso. E de repente Ken explodiu em gargalhadas. – **Hey! O que foi?** – Indignou-se.

_Do que é que eu estava à espera, afinal? Um sorriso malicioso? Isso não combina com ele, é do Davis que estamos a falar afinal_, pensava enquanto tentava conter-se. – **Oh Davis. És um idiota.** – Bateu-lhe levemente na testa com a sua mão.

- **Hey!** – Resmungou. – **Quem é o idiota?** – Pegou-lhe nos pulsos prendendo-os contra a cama e ficando praticamente em cima dele sem, no entanto, largar todo o seu peso.

- **Tu.** – Riu. – **Mas eu amo-te de qualquer maneira.** – E de repente voltou a corar imensamente mal notou o que tinha dito.

E Davis sorriu ternamente e baixou o rosto indo sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. – **Eu também te amo.** – E beijou-o.

Naquele dia eles não saíram daquele quarto. Afinal, tinham de recuperar o _tempo perdido_, certo?

**Owari!**

* * *

Esta one shot é a minha primeira deste casal e veio do nada, por isso é capaz de não estar grande coisa, apesar de eu até gostar dela. De qualquer maneira dêem a vossa opinião por favor


End file.
